


Comfort snacking

by danganchublov



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganchublov/pseuds/danganchublov
Summary: Shuichi is pretty sure there is someone behind his weight gain, as he mysteriously gets full every day after work in the detective agency... who could it be caring so much about his appetite, that they supply him with never ending snacks? H-He really likes it, though, and so he likes his new comfort padding...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Comfort snacking

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't anything sexual, but this is a kink fic, so uh, you know what that means!
> 
> that being said, there are just so many saiouma fics about kokichi being the feedee - but what about shu? i think he's just as cute!

"Mm-m… m…" Shuichi sighed with bliss, which was followed by a soft burp. The tubby boy sat back on the chair, which gave a creak. The sudden sound only made him self-aware. Young detective awoke from the daze, flushing.

It hit him, besides the creak, obviously, that… the chair was… s-so snug of a sudden? I mean, it has been getting a little tight as of late, but right now Shuichi realized he was basically squeezed onto the seat, his sides basically digging into armrests. He hiccuped with a blush, investigating further. On top of his lap laid a fine, firm tummy underneath a layer of chub, rounded up and puffy from all the food within it. H-How was he so stuffed, though? Last time he looked his belly was huge, true, but not that big! And not that tight… u-ugh, how was this happening? Only after a second he noticed a few enormous chocolate snack wrappers laying around and he sighed with disbelief.

He didn't even knew where the food came from! The facts were, however, that for the past months Shuichi has been swelling day by day thanks to it. First it was slow since his capacity was way smaller, but as he kept on snacking, snacking and snacking during work in the agency, his metabolism soon gave up on covering this up - transforming countless calories into chub. A fine, thick layer soon covered his thighs, cheeks, arms - and belly. By this point it was big even unfilled, making Shuchi munch on even more as he'd get back home. He was getting hungry quicker and it was becoming harder to stay without eating for a longer while… as soon as he was back home from work, after hours of snacking, all he did was eat all over again… by a book, a movie, whatever. Food was always around him and Shuichi found it just so, so hard to stop himself. It became too hard even, at this point.

He… he was liking this, even though Saihara was too shy to admit it. He adored being a glutton and overfilling himself with anything that was in his reach. His thighs were huge and sticked together and it could make even simple walking so hot… he also heard a few comments about his 'bubble butt' and 'boobs', which were round and jiggly. It was becoming so much harder and harder to be stuffed to his limit, like he liked it...

...unless he was at work, where someone kept bringing snacks to his table. In huge amounts and huge in calories, as he just obediently sat there, doing his tasks. He never spotted that person, but they also never failed to supply him with fattening goods, making him plumper and plumper day by day…

Soon he'd have to order a new uniform, again. He already wore an XXL, which was making him feel like squeezed into a can, that's how quickly he was growing… whoever that was 'taking care' of his snacking habits, they were making Shuichi so big and squishy… a-ah, it was all their fault…

Grunting, Shuichi got up, hands laid on top of his huge tummy. He'd become to waddle way slower very soon and the thought of that made him flush. He couldn't believe he loved this so much, but in spite of downing a few whole bags of chocolate-y calories, all that was on his mind were bottles of soda in his apartment and his tight uniform…

S-Someone, that certain someone who kept feeding him in the agency, was the one to blame for all this! For making him so big, greedy and flustered… just who could it be?

\---

Well, duh-doy? Was it any surprise that it was Ouma bringing his detective boy snacks all along? Geez, Saihara was such a cute chubby dummy that he didn't realize who was behind all this… not like it was making the supreme leader really mad, of course! He really, really enjoyed the process of bringing Shuichi to this state, watching him lose control… his sneaking abilities were more valuable than he ever thought! He had soo many amazing views...

He loved seeing that dubious look on his detective's soft face! He loved how he'd push his finger into his chubby cheek and get flustered… he loved peeking at Shuichi as he walked, the task gradually becoming harder… he had no idea he'd grow such a cute butt! And his thighs? Precious! Moobs? Adorable! And of course there was that huge tummy, that Kokichi wanted to lay on top of so badly… he was the one to create it and care for its gluttony, after all! He wanted to touch it besides the teasing pokes he could give at school!

Try to embrace Shuichi… try to straddle his waist… bury his face in his chest, sit on that soft lap, squish that face and lay gentle kisses all over. Kokichi was doing all that out of love, wasn't that obvious? He had a crush on Shuichi and since he was so skinny and anxious before (he may be a hypocrite there, but whatever), Kokichi wanted to… help him get some comfort padding. You know, a little bit! But then Shuichi blew up so easily and Kokichi found himself unable to say no to his beloved Shumai's cravings. The look of disappointment when he noticed his working snacks were all gone was heartbreaking. Kokichi couldn't leave him like that!

And so, he kept filling and re-filling the snack bowl as many times as he could. He would gradually have to bring more and more… and before he realized, Shuichi would be moaning of fullness and satisfaction by the end of every day, new, bigger by every time food baby in front of him. The detective would pat it and rub it with surprise, as if he had no idea what was going on… but he was definitely enjoying it. If Kokichi ever heard and saw someone satisfied and comfy, then it was plump Shuichi. So of course he wasn't gonna stop now! How could he?


End file.
